Le jour où c'était flou
by jetepromets
Summary: Aujourd'hui, tout est un peu flou. Y'a les mensonges, et les vérités. Harry Potter vient d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas vraiment un Potter. C'est plus un Lestrange ; c'est dans ses veines. Le sang de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange coule dans ses veines, qu'il le veuille ou non. DarkDumby!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

 **J'espère que ce prologue va vous plaire, et excusez moi si c'est maladroit, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris sur Harry Potter.**

 **Bisou!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Aujourd'hui, tout paraissait flou.

Quand Harry se regarde dans la glace, ce soir, il se voit mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Il se voit, mais ce n'est pas Harry Potter. C'est tout, sauf Harry Potter.

Merde, il n'est pas Harry Potter.

Oo_oO

Au début de la journée, tout avait bien commencé. Accompagné de Ron et Hermione, ils sont partis déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, comme t'habitude.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

« Vous savez que Ginny sortait avec Dean ? » demanda Ron, l'air de rien, jouant avec sa nourriture.

Harry, en face de lui, lève un sourcil. Un seul.

« Peut-être. Quand je me promène dans les couloirs la nuit, je les voit ensemble. » avoua Potter.

Potter, il a du mal à dormir, la nuit. Peut-être que c'est à cause des cauchemars, ou bien simplement qui se forçait, à ne pas dormir. Il a peur de fermer les yeux, une seconde, trois secondes. Il a peur de voir des choses qu'il ne veut pas voir. Il a peur de l'inconscience.

Ron, dans ses mains, il serrât plus fort sa fourchette. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui avait un livre sur ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux.

« Depuis quelques mois maintenant, ils sortent ensemble. » dit-t-elle , en haussant les épaules. « Je pensais que vous le saviez. »

Harry n'a pas l'air si préoccupé que ça, il continue à manger, l'air de rien. Il s'en fiche pas mal, à vrai dire. Les ragots et les filles, c'est pas vraiment son truc.

Weasley, par contre, il était un rouge et son corps était tendu.

«Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » siffla-t-il, d'une colère à peine contenue.

Bien sûr, Hermione s'était vexée. Elle le fusilla du regard.

«Ginny est mon amie, » Granger avait commencé à ranger ses affaires. « Et si elle ne voulait pas que je te le dise, c'est qu'il y'a une raison, Ronald. »

Et elle avait tourné les talons, avec un dernier regard noir à Ron. Harry avait essayé de ne pas s'en mêler, car ces histoires-là, c'est pas trop son truc aussi.

Ron n'a rien dit, il a juste continué à manger, les joues rouges.

Oo_Oo

En arrivant à la salle des potions, pour son cours avec Rogue, il avait senti un truc du genre, _prends tes jambes à ton cou, et barre toi._

Mais il avait ignoré cette sensation, et c'était approché d'Hermione qui était déjà installée. Il lui sourit.

«Je suis désolée d'être partie, Harry. »

Granger avait une moue gênée.

«C'est pas grave. »

C'est pas grave, il avait l'habitude.

Ron s'était mis avec Neville, pendant que les Serpentards entraient dans la salle. Malfoy était là, l'expression neutre, presque blasée. Accompagné de ses amis Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, et Pansy Parkinson. Quand il vu Potter, en train de sortir ses affaires, il eut un rictus.

Malfoy se déplaça _comme par hasard_ , derrière les deux Gryffondors. Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de l'ignorer, car de toute manière, il n'en valait pas la peine.

Le blond était prêt à sortir une remarque bien déplacée, mais se retient quand Severus Rogue, alias la Chauve-Souris, claqua la porte pour signaler sa présence. Certains élèves sursautèrent.

«Aujourd'hui, » commença-t-il avec sa voix traînante et froide, en toisant la classe. « Vous allez faire une potion d'identification. »

Grand silence. Plusieurs élèves se regardèrent. Rogue eut un rictus.

«La potion d'identification consiste à comme son nom l'indique, d'identifier une personne, grâce à sa goutte de sang. »

L'homme se retourna d'un coup de cape, pour écrire les consignes sur le tableau. Seul le bruit de la craie glissant sur le tableau se faisait entendre.

«Cela vous donnera le nom, le prénom, l'âge et les noms de ses parents. »

Il se retourna brusquement.

«Mais pour cela, il faut que vous réussissiez. Vous avez deux heures. »

Dès les premières minutes, Hermione était à fond. Harry, vu à son bas niveau en potion, laissait traîner son regard vers les gestes de son amie. La moitié de la classe était en panique, lisant les consignes plusieurs fois, sans rien comprendre. Quelques que uns, comme Malfoy, Granger et Nott, s'en sortaient sans grand mal. Leurs gestes étaient précis, calculés. Harry essayait de faire de son mieux.

Rogue faisait des rondes, rabaissant les élèves qui avaient fait exploser leur chaudron – Neville et Ron –, et essayait de déconcentrer les peu de Gryffondors qui s'en sortaient. Harry serra des poings.

Cependant, quand l'homme passa devant lui, analysant le fond vert de son chaudron, il fit aucune remarque. Il passa directement à Granger.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

Oo_oO

Après deux heures intensives où certains avaient abandonnés, Harry avait enfin fini. Malfoy était le premier à avoir terminé sa potion, s'attirant un compliment de Rogue, suivit de 50 points pour Serpentard. Quand Granger avait fini la sienne, quelques minutes après, seul 25 points vu accordés aux rouges et or.

Les Gryffondors avaient froncé les sourcils, mais un regard froid de la part de leur professeur avait suffi à les taire.

Potter, un parchemin vierge sur sa table et une aiguille à la main, s'apprêtait à vérifier sa potion. Il se piqua, avec un sifflement de douleur. La goutte de sang tomba lentement dans le chaudron, le rouge absorbé par le vert.

Au fond de lui, il espérait avoir réussi. Il avait vraiment besoin d'augmenter ses notes, les BUSES approchant en fin d'année.

Quelques secondes après que la goutte de la potion tomba sur le parchemin, des lettres, puis des mots, à l'encre noir, rempli la feuille.

Harry avait gelé. Il prend le parchemin dans ses mains, examinant plus près. Ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Hermione lui demande si il a réussi, et lui, il cache la feuille derrière son dos. Elle fronce les sourcils. Harry dit qu'il a raté, encore une fois, et que c'est dommage, car il y avait mis tout son cœur. Granger a une moue compatissante, met sa main sur son épaule, et lui dit que c'est pas grave, ça sera la bonne, la prochaine fois.

Il hoche la tête, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Merde.

 _Prénom : _ Izar

 _Nom : _ Lestrange

 _Age :_ 15 ans

 _Mère :_ Bellatrix Lestrange née Black _Père : _ Rodolphus Lestrange

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser **une review** si **la suite** vous intéresse! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Cousin

**Salut !**

 **WOOOOOW, 30 suivis pour le premier chapitre ?! Vous êtes fou, merci énormément !**

 **Voici la suite :)**

 _ **NOTE I :**_ je ne sais pas si je posterais régulièrement, je suis vraiment en galère niveau cours et tout ça. J'espère que vous comprenez.

 _ **NOTE II :**_ vous êtes chaud pour faire un Barty / Harry ? Eh oui, notre cher petit mangemort est toujours vivant ;) comment ? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chap' !

 _ **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, CA ME FAIT CHAUD AU CŒUR ! 3**_

 **Gros bisous !**

* * *

 **Cousin**

Quand Harry se regarde dans la glace, il y a du mal à y croire. Quand il voit ses yeux émeraudes, sa chevelure de jais ; toutes ces ressemblances qui appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre il se sent comme étranger dans ce corps.

Il a besoin de sortir prendre l'air ; tout semble flou, irréel, injuste.

Harry a juste envie de briser le miroir en morceaux.

Oo_oO

La salle commune est presque vide, à cette heure. Quand Harry descend les escaliers, seul le silence l'accueil.

Hermione est assise sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée, un livre sur ses genoux. Ron joue aux échecs avec Seamus, et les autres, ils parlent, ils rient un peu et ils sont heureux, peut-être. Même si Ombrage a fait sa nouvelle loi dans toute l'école, les élèves s'en sortent pas mal, enfin, sauf les jumeaux et Harry eux, ils ont presque rendez-vous tous les jours avec la plume à sang. Et sur ses mains, les cicatrices encore rouges le démangent.

Harry ne prend pas la peine de dire bonjour ou au revoir, même quand Hermione lui demande où il va, et si il va bien. Il secoue juste la tête, l'air de dire, _tu sais toi-même la réponse._ Et il franchi la porte.

Les couloirs sont silencieux, aussi. L'heure du couvre-feu arrive à grand pas, mais ça Harry s'en fiche pas mal, il veut juste sentir l'air qui transperce ses poumons. Tout est si oppressant.

Quand il est enfin dehors, dans la cour, il sent un peu plus libre. Il regarde la lune et les étoiles, et tout parait si près, mais pourtant si loin. La vérité, elle aussi, était à côté de lui ; il fallait juste qu'il tende les bras, un peu plus fort, un peu plus loin. Mais ça, Harry n'en n'avait pas le courage.

Et c'est sûrement ça, le pire Harry avait beau être à Gryffondor, supporter presque tout et n'importe quoi, là c'est trop. Il ne veut pas le savoir, il ne veut pas entendre ses noms, son vrai prénom, la vérité ; il veut juste l'ignorer, c'est tellement plus simple.

Il s'assoit contre le mur, et ses cheveux noirs tombent sur son front. Et en voyant ça, Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas ses cheveux ; tout est que mensonge, même sa propre existence.

Tout est si injuste.

Oo_oO

Harry ouvre les yeux quand il sent quelqu'un se poser, à côté de lui, contre le mur.

« Le couvre-feu est déjà passé, Potter. »

Malfoy n'était pas méprisant, à cet instant. Il était comme absent, et c'était tellement étrange.

Harry se tourne vers lui. Le blond regarde la lune.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-il, las.

Le blond renifle, et ses sourcils se froncent, un peu.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son cousin, » il plante ses yeux gris dans les siens. « Lestrange. »

Et tout parait encore plus flou, plus injuste. Le monde se foutait de lui, et une colère, presque sourde, bourdonnait dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy, » il siffle, les yeux presque noirs. «Arrête tes conneries ! »

Harry se lève aussi vite qu'il peut, mais une main lui attrape le poignet.

« Tu ne peux pas fuir, cousin, » dit le blond. « Plus maintenant. »

Derrière son dos, Potter sent le Serpentard se lever.

« Tu peux mentir à tes stupides amis, mais pas à moi. » cracha presque Malfoy.

Harry se retourne, comme brûlé.

« Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le blond hausse les épaules, et y'a presque un affrontement quand ils se regardent ; le gris contre l'émeraude, le vert contre le rouge, la vérité contre le mensonge.

«J'ai vu la feuille. » lâche Malfoy.

Harry serre les poings, mais il ne flanche pas.

«J'avais raté la potion, » ment le brun, haineux. « Tu sais comme moi que mon niveau en potion est médiocre. »

Drago a un rictus, et la lumière de la lune éclaire sa peau blafarde. Ça donne une ambiance plus sombre, plus dramatique, plus dangereuse.

« Quand tu as mis le parchemin derrière ton dos, » il continue, calme et neutre. « J'étais derrière. Tu le sais, tu n'as pas raté, tu as copié sur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tu as juste peur. »

Ils approchaient dangereusement de la vérité. Harry se sentit flancher, et son cœur battait à cent haleurs. Et peur. La peur lui donnait envie de dormir toute sa vie.

« Les Lestranges n'ont jamais eu d'enfant ! » se défendit Potter.

Peut-être que Harry est allé se renseigner, à la bibliothèque. C'est vrai ; il avait envie de savoir si c'était vrai, toute cette histoire. Mais pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas l'être ; quand il a regardé les arbres généalogiques des plus anciennes familles de sorcières, les Black y figuraient. Mais Bellatrix Black n'avait aucune descendance, c'était écrit ; ça devait être vrai. Pour lui et pour sa vie, s'il vous plait, jurez que c'est vrai.

Et Malfoy anéanti tous ses espoirs d'un coup.

« On ne trouve pas ça dans les livres, » se moque-t-il, toujours avec ce stupide rictus. « Seule la famille est au courant, de tout ça. Et je fais partie de la famille. »

Cette fois, Harry perd son sang-froid.

« Pas moi ! » il crie, en s'écartant du blond. « Je suis un Potter ! »

Le brun le regarde de haut en bas.

«Je ne fais pas partie de ta _famille_ ! » il crache.

Harry sent son dos se plaquer sur une surface, et il siffle de douleur.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, » Malfoy siffle, en le prenant par le col. « Je refuse de voir ma tante et mon oncle sombrer dans la folie et la cruauté encore une minute de plus. »

Potter n'a pas peur.

«Tous les gens qui t'entourent, le bien, le mal, la lumière, tes _amis,_ » il crache le mot. « Tout est faux. Tout est une comédie dont tu es le clown. »

Potter n'a pas peur.

«Tu ne sais rien, absolument rien. » il continue, d'une voix plus calme, en desserrant sa prise sur son col. « De _notre_ famille, de tes parents, de nous. »

Potter n'a pas peur.

«Tu veux encore être manipulé ? Tu veux faire semblant de ne pas voir la vérité ? »

Malfoy ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

«C'est trop tard, Izar. »

Lestrange est mort de peur.

Oo_oO

« Aie confiance en moi, d'accord ? Ne fais confiance à personne Potter, c'est trop dangereux. »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer, il se sentait sombrer lentement. Drago l'avait raccompagné à son dortoir, devant la porte de la salle commune. Harry avait du mal à tenir sur ses deux pieds.

« Ne parle de ça à personne. » le blond ordonne, le prenant par le poignet.

Potter qui était prêt à franchir la porte, se retourne lentement, presque perdu, et totalement fragile. Sa voix est faible, et ça fait tellement étrange pour Malfoy, de le voir comme ça.

« Est-ce que… » il jette des regards autour de lui. « Est-ce que tout ça est réel ? »

Drago aurait presque ri, si la situation n'était pas si grave.

« Ouais, » dit-il. « T'es bien Lestrange et je suis bien Malfoy. Alors ouais, c'est réel. »

Harry soupire comme un enfant, et le blond le regarde bizarrement.

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? » murmure le brun.

Drago peut jurer de voir ses yeux émeraudes briller.

« Oui, » répond-t-il doucement. « Tu as une famille, tu en a toujours voulu une non ? »

Les yeux du Gryffondor sont dans le vide, il réfléchit.

« Je… » il hésite. « Je ne sais pas. Tout est flou. »

Le Serpentard aurait presque de la peine pour lui.

«Tout va aller mieux, » promis-t-il. « Bientôt. »

Le rouge et or marmonne un truc dans sa barbe, avant de franchir la porte.

Oo_oO

Cela va faire presque un mois, qu'Harry est un peu paumée, et complètement maladroit.

Il a fait un rêve, et tout semblait si réel, si logique, et son instinct lui criait fort des mots incompréhensibles, et ça lui donnait mal au crâne.

Tout est diffèrent, mais tout semble pareil.

Granger continue à se disputer avec Ron, et Dean sort toujours avec Ginny, même Rogue lui lance des remarques acerbes, et comme tous les mercredis après-midi, il va en retenu avec Ombrage. Tout est pareil, mais tout semble faux ; il y a comme une fissure, qui est en train de briser cet univers, et ça lui fait peur.

Tout est différent.

Il n'est pas un Potter, il le sait, il a refait la potion un soir, dans une classe abandonnée. Malgré ça, il faisait semblant d'être toujours le fils de James et Lily ; comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était tellement plus facile.

Puis y'a Malfoy, le blond, qui est moins hostile avec lui, et parfois, Harry peut voir ses yeux gris briller d'inquiétude, quand ils se regardent.

Malfoy n'arrête pas de le regarder. Et lui, Harry, ça le met mal à l'aise, car à chaque fois, il a l'impression qu'il lui dit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre Potter ? »

Potter est au bord de la crise, et il a l'impression que tout le monde le voit sombrer, mais que tout le monde s'en fou.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser **une review** si **la suite** vous intéresse! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Papa, Maman I

**Hello les choux !**

 **Vous êtes 50 à suivre cette fiction et 30 à me laisser votre avis avec seulement deux chapitres ! Vous êtes dingues ! Merci à vous, ça me fait très plaisir que cette histoire vous plait !**

 **Un peu plus d'action, dans celui-ci même carrément !**

 **Je vous laisse la lire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

 **Et juste,** _ **NOTE :**_ **vu que j'ai des examens pendant un mois, je préfère me concentrer sur ça ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre :) Par contre, je vous promets de vous harceler pendant les vacances d'été : ça va être la fête, croyiez-moi ! Vous êtes ok si on fait ça?**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Prenez soin de vous !**

* * *

 **Papa, Maman I**

La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard c'était faîtes mardi, ou mercredi. Le trio avait décidé d'y aller tous les trois, avec un peu de réticence de la part de Ron, à cause de la dispute avec Hermione, ce matin.

Finalement, Harry avait craqué et s'était énervé, il avait serré les poings jusqu'à sans perdre les phalanges, et il avait failli mettre son poing dans le mur.

Harry était fatigué, et il avait du mal à vivre, en ce moment; la curiosité le dévore, mais une peur l'empêche d'avancer. Et c'est presque une torture.

Malfoy était son cousin. Il n'était pas un génie de l'avoir deviné, mais c'était étrange. Le même sang coulait dans ses veines. Il aurait pu appeler Lucius Malfoy « mon oncle », et Narcissa « ma tante ». Et en faisant ce constat-là, il s'est dit que Bellatrix Lestrange aurait été « maman » ou « mère », il ne savait pas comment ça se passait, dans ces familles-là. Il aurait préféré l'appeler maman, c'est plus doux, moins dur. Et il s'est foutu une claque mentale; _merde, jamais tu ne l'appelleras comme ça, c'est une tueuse, une mangemort, t'es con_. Arrête de penser à ça.

Potter –ou Lestrange, plus le temps passait, moins il s'y repérait – avait fait attention au professeur Dumbledore. Il l'évitait un peu, on ne sait jamais. Mais le vieux sorcier n'a pas l'air de lui accorder de l'importance ; Ombrage était un problème qui occupait tous les professeurs, allant même jusqu'aux élèves.

Alors malgré sa mine perdue, ses cernes sous ses yeux, personne n'y faisait attention. En fait, le peu qui le remarquait s'était dit que c'était sûrement à cause de Ombrage, et du retour de Voldemort.

Voldemort. Rien que le nom lui donnait un sueur froide dans le dos. Il repensait à l'aspect physique du sorcier ; ce type était devenu un serpent, affreux. Il était affreux. Les mangemorts étaient affreux. Ses parents étaient affreux.

Oo_oO

Tout était calme, à Pré-Au-Lard. Le trio est allé dans le bar, boire une bière au beurre. Quelques élèves y étaient, comme Ginny et Dean, qui se bécotaient dans un coin. Harry trouvait ça secrètement mignon, deux personnes heureuses. Peut-être parce que lui, il n'a jamais vraiment été heureux.

«Vous trouvez pas que Malfoy a… changé ? » hésite Hermione, en remettant une mèche derrière ses cheveux.

Ron renifle.

« La fouine ? Non, toujours aussi con. » dit-il d'un ton bourru, en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Ne dis pas ça. » ordonne le brun, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione parût surprise, et Weasley failli s'étouffer.

Peut-être que Drago était toujours aussi con, mais il faisait des efforts. Il se faisait discret. Peut-être que Harry le défend même si il n'y a pas de raison particulière pour le faire ; juste que c'est un membre de sa famille.

Bordel.

 _Famille._

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge.

Oo_oO

Quand ils sont sortis, affrontant le froid de novembre, personne ne pipa un mot. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

Granger mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Bon… » Les deux garçons se retournent vers elle. « Vous voulez faire quoi ? »

La ville comptait un peu plus de monde, en cette fin d'après – midi. Le soleil était recouvert par des nuages gris.

«Comme vous voulez, » dit Ron, jetant un regard à Harry. « Je m'en fiche. »

Harry avait les yeux dans le vide.

«Pourquoi cette tête perdue, Harry ? » demande une voix fluette, derrière lui.

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui s'était ; cette voix, il la connait par cœur.

Quand il se retourne, un petit sourire franchit ses lèvres. Ça lui donne un air moins fatigué, et ses traits sont moins tirés, comme ça.

« Luna, » il dit. « Salut. »

Ses yeux émeraudes ont une petite étincelle de joie.

La blonde lui sourit, ses longs cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle portait ses Converses rouges avec des formes de carreaux, et une robe verte et des collants noirs, en – dessous de son long manteau noir, lui aussi. Des boucles d'oreilles radis étaient accrochés à ses oreilles, et un collier pendait à son cou.

Harry, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu, et ça lui fait un peu bizarre. Luna est une fille sortie tout droit de conte de fée, et c'est peut-être pour ça, qu'Harry aime être avec elle. Luna a un don pour vous sortir de votre quotidien morose.

Avec elle, tout semble plus facile. Harry s'en veux un peu, de ne pas être aller la voir, depuis quelques mois.

« On va rentrer, nous, » hésite Hermione. « On a des devoirs à rendre. »

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Ron. « On est en week-end Mione ! On va pas bosser ! »

Elle lui jette un regard dur, et Ron capitule, en râlant, évidemment.

«Amusez-vous bien, » la brune sourit, en prenant Weasley par la manche.

Luna lui fait des petits signes d'au revoir.

Quand ils sont plus là, Harry se tourne vers la Serdaigle.

« Alors… Où vous voulez aller, mademoiselle ? » il lui tend son bras.

Elle sourit. Elle accepte son bras.

«J'irai où vous iriez, mon prince. »

Harry rit.

C'était plus facile avec Luna.

Oo_Oo

«Pourquoi tout est si… difficile? »

Harry, il a presque un ton désespéré, quand il dit cette phrase. Il a les sourcils froncés et les yeux dans le vide et les épaules basses. Assis sur un rocher, en face de la Cabane Hurlante, il a l'air mal en point.

Luna, elle, elle tourne autour d'elle, elle tend ses bras et elle danse, comme sa mère faisait, il paraît. Elle tourne devant lui, la tête regardant le ciel, avec ses chaussures qui écrasent les feuilles, par terre.

Elle tourne toujours.

« Les choses ne sont pas compliquées. C'est toi qui décide de les rendent plus dures. »

Sa voix est aussi douce et légère comme les brises de vent en automne.

Harry lui jette un regard et évidemment, Luna a toujours la tête vers le ciel. Quand elle tourne, ses cheveux blonds flottent dans les airs. Luna est aussi belle qu'un rêve, à cet instant.

« Je ne les complique pas, » dit-il doucement. « Je… C'est elles qui me compliquent la vie. »

Il ravale sa salive.

« Pourquoi j'arrive pas à avancer ? Pourquoi je mets des bâtons dans les roues, comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis moi ? »

Sa voix est si rapide comme si il avait peur que Luna disparaisse. Elle, elle a arrêté de tourner, et elle le regarde, ses yeux bleus confus, comme une enfant. Sa tête est penchée sur le côté.

Luna garde le silence, et Harry lui jette un regard suppliant.

Juste ce regard. Incompréhension. Peur. Honte. Peine. Tout est dans les yeux d'une personne, et lui, il a les yeux très très humides.

« Et si, moi, j'aime ce que tu es, ça ne te suffit pas? »

La respiration d'Harry se bloque, et sa gorge lui serre atrocement. Il baisse la tête une seconde, pour se reprendre un peu.

« Si, » il dit. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Quand il relève ses yeux, Luna avait recommencé à danser.

« Bien. » elle dit.

Bien.

Oo_oO

Luna avait les mains chaudes. Et douces, aussi. Luna a toujours été chaleureuse, de toute manière, alors ça paraissait comme une évidence que ses mains l'étaient aussi.

Ils ont entrelacé leurs mains ensembles, quand ils ont commencés à retourner vers le centre de Pré-Au-Lard. Les passants les regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin, parce qu'ils étaient sûrement très mignons, ensemble. Peut-être.

Les mains de Luna avaient un côté rassurant, l'air de rien. Quand elle lui a tendu sa main, c'était presque comme un « je suis là » silencieux, un « je t'en veux pas » non dit, et peut –être un « je t'aime », aussi. Peut-être.

Les nuages étaient très sombres, ça donnait un aspect plus dramatique, et ça faisait un peu flipper, aussi. Mais Harry était carrément parano, parfois, alors il n'a rien dit.

Luna lui parlait de sa mère, et des souvenirs qu'elle avait, et de toutes ces bonnes choses qu'on est sensé avoir ; sauf Harry, lui, il n'avait rien. C'était un peu déprimant, pour lui.

« Maman, elle t'aurait bien aimé, » lâche-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

Un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, à Potter.

« Moi aussi, je l'aurai apprécié. »

Le peu de ce que lui racontait Luna, sa mère était comme elle. Un peu dans la lune, des étoiles dans les yeux, et des cheveux blonds de princesse, et peut-être qu'elle ressemblait à un rêve, elle aussi.

Luna lui sourit.

« Tu ne parles jamais de tes parents. C'est triste. »

Harry, il a le cœur qui part en vrille, mais il se rattrape.

« Je… » il se gratte l'arrière de la nuque. « C'est dur et… »

« Compliqué? » souffla-t-elle, la tête sur le côté.

Il rit d'un rire nerveux.

« Ouais, je… »

Des cris, des hurlements, la peur, tout le monde court, tout le monde fuit, de quoi ? Harry a son cœur qui bat très vite, tellement vite qu'il a du mal à suivre, et il regarde à droite et à gauche, et y'a du noir, des gens en noirs, les gens ont peur, et lui aussi.

Luna commence à courir, l'emmenant avec lui, au château. Elle, elle a compris et peut-être Harry aussi, quand il voit les formes humaines jeter des sorts à tout va; mangemorts.

Et d'un coup, comme une douleur affreuse qui l'empêche d'avancer, il s'effondre, la main sur son front, et les yeux humides, et la peur aux tripes. Il ne peut pas bouger, et les hurlements et les sorts qui fusent ne sont que bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Il sent une main sur son épaule – Luna ? –, elle le secoue, encore et encore. Elle parle mais Harry n'entend pas vraiment; elle hurle et Harry aussi, _bordel, sauve toi._

Harry crie, et hurle à Luna de partir, et vite, et maintenant, ça ressemble à rien, ses mots ne ressemblent à rien, il ne ressemble à rien, mais bordel; sauve toi.

Sa cicatrise lui fait mal ; il sait, t'es là, ils sont là, pour toi? Pour tuer, pour tout le monde, pour faire mal; _bordel, cassez-vous d'ici, moi, j'ai déjà mal de toute manière._

Il a peur, pour une fois. Il a peur et il ne flippe pas pour lui, mais pour eux; pour les jeunes d'ici, pour les gens heureux, pour la paix, pour Luna qui l'a pris dans ses bras, essayant de le porter.

Ses jambes tremblent, et sa cicatrise le lance encore plus.

 _T'es juste là._

Les cheveux de Luna lui fouettent son visage, et ça le réveille un peu, Potter. Il essaie de se concentrer, de faire le vide dans sa tête et _tout va bien, relax._ Il murmure son prénom, encore et encore.

« Luna. »

Sa voix est faible et rauque, mais la blonde l'entend.

« Va-t'en. »

Elle secoue la tête, l'air de dire; _jamais._

« Il est là, » murmure-t-il. « Pars. »

 _Jamais._

« Ils ne me feront pas de mal, » ses yeux sont tellement suppliants. « Je te le jure. »

Ils ne lui feront pas de mal car Potter est le fils à deux des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal car Potter, même si il est un peu con sur les bords, il peut être serviable.

Luna sait quelque chose, même si Harry n'a jamais rien dit au sujet des Lestranges. Elle le sait parce qu'au fond, elle l'a toujours su. Luna a toujours été capable de voir les choses que d'autres ignorent. Luna a un don pour la voyance et pour détecter les mensonges. Luna sait, et Harry en est sûr.

« Aie confiance en moi, » dit-il. « Aie juste confiance en moi. »

Pour la première fois, Luna a les yeux bleus humides.

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Harry la regarde, et il mémorise les traits fins et enfantins de son visage.

« Bien. » Il répète.

Bien.

Oo_oO

Pour avancer, Harry doit se tenir aux murs. Il avance vers le centre, là où les cris sont forts et puissants ; là où tous les mangemorts se battent. Là, où peut-être, ses parents y sont.

Harry avance, la peur aux tripes, et les joues un peu sales, et les cheveux noirs en batailles. Il marche avec un peu de mal, mais son regard déterminé compense un peu son image.

Sa cicatrice lui fait mal, un peu moins quand même; peut-être que Voldemort sait qu'il arrive, alors l'homme s'est un peu calmé. Peut-être.

Quelques professeurs se battent, et quelques élèves aussi, surtout des dernières années. Lui, il n'est qu'au début de sa cinquième année, et il n'a même pas quinze ans, et il part se battre. Tout est insensé.

Il se jette dans la foule, sa baguette dans sa main. De loin, il peut voir deux têtes rousses affronter un mangemort.

Pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps de penser, _t'y vas et tu te bats, pour blesser, pour ne pas mourir. Tu te bats, point final._

Il lance à va vite des sorts qu'il connaît au bout de la langue, il essaie de courir, de se repérer.

A Pré-Au-Lard, s'est un peu le bordel, en ce moment.

Harry court, et il s'arrête. Devant lui, une tête masquée – évidemment – où des longs cheveux dépassent, le toise. Il sait qui s'est Malfoy.

Potter le menace de sa baguette, en reculant un peu. Malfoy ne fait aucun mouvement, et l'homme n'a aucune baguette à la main. C'est bizarre et l'instinct d'Harry lui crie de se barrer, vite.

Autour d'eux, les autres ne leur prêtent pas d'attention. Ils se battent et ils se concentrent sur leurs adversaires.

Malfoy se rapproche, et Harry recule un peu plus. _Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de jeter un sort?_

Peut-être c'est que Malfoy n'avait pas l'air menaçant, et que Potter n'avait pas vraiment peur, là, toute suite. Peut-être que c'est parce que Malfoy est de sa _famille,_ et qu'on ne touche pas, à la famille.

Ses souffles saccadés faisaient trembler ses lèvres.

Il attend que quelque chose se passe; il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Tout va vite et lentement en même temps. Puis, les choses se gâtent quand un homme hurle:

«Dumbledore est là! »

Tout se passe très vite, comme si c'était un _signe_ , comme si c'était le _moment._

Malfoy jette un regard derrière Harry, et à peine que le brun se retourne, il sent une main ferme sur ses épaules, et un souffle dans son cou.

« Bonjour, mon fils. »

Cette voix grave et rauque s'efface pour laisser place à une douleur au ventre, et à une impression d'être tiré en arrière.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review,** si la **suite** vous intéresse!

 ** _NOTE IMPORTANTE:_** c'est bon, j'ai votre attention? ;) j'ai vu que le couple Barty/Harry vous enjaillez pas des masses (vous avez d'ailleurs brisé mon petit coeur avec ça :'( ), donc les amis, vous voulez quel(s) couple(s)? J'aime l'originalité, et le tordu, un peu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, quel garçon (ou fille) vous voyez avec notre Harry! Merci de vos réponses :) Si y'a pas de réponse, je m'en fou, je fais mon Barty/Harry quand même, vous êtes prévenus x)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer:**_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ Slash, relation avec différence d'âge! Le langage et l'histoire quant à eux restent très soft, mais je réfléchi à poster une petite scène de lemon, je préviendrais ;)

 **Note du chapitre:** bonjour à tous! D'abord, ne me tuez pas. Je suis désolée de cette absence, et j'en prends toute la responsabilité. Je pense que vous attendez des explications (enfin, peut-être que certains d'entre vous s'en foutent royal et veulent juste le chap' haha). Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses valables, j'avoue. J'attends souvent quelques jours avant d'écrire la suite d'une fiction, en attendant vos commentaires qui me motivent, et qui me laissent ainsi le temps de bien prendre en compte vos demandes, vos avis ect, en parallèle avec le fait que je réfléchis à la suite en même temps. Pendant ce temps, je me suis prise à fond dans une autre de mes fictions _What's wrong with me?_ (petit AU entre Potter et Riddle, relation prof/élève, si l'envie vous prend de jeter un coup d'oeil) et j'ai complètement délaissé cette fiction (puis avec les exams, je vous raconte pas le bordel pour trouver le temps et l'envie d'écrire). J'avais les vacances mais j'ai totalement décroché de cette fic (et plus en général, je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit). DONC VOICI LA PROBLÉMATIQUE: **AVEZ-VOUS ENVIE DE CONTINUER CETTE FICTION?** Je pose cette question car sûrement, la plupart d'entre vous ont décroché eux aussi face à l'absence de publication (et je le comprends tout à fait, je suis pareille en tant que lectrice!) A vous de voir. Je me suis remis dans le bain comme on dit avec ce tout petit mini chap', j'espère que vous aussi. BIEN EVIDEMMENT, SI ON CONTINUE LES CHAPITRES SERONT BEAUCOUP PLUS LONGS!

 **Note qui n'a rien à voir avec la fiction (je vais mandier comme une désespérée enfait):** J'ai écrit un petit OS sur _Le Labyrinthe_ (le 1) « Cet éclat-là », que j'ai passé six heures (d'affilées, je préviens) à écrire, donc si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil ! Désolée pour cette petite page de pub

Bisous mes loulous,

A bientôt j'espère!

PS: cela va être sûrement un Barty/ Harry!

* * *

Dehors, le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Harry ouvre les yeux. Il se souvient, il pense; quand ses paupières se lèvent, tout revient, d'un coup, comme une frappe dans la figure.

Harry ferme ses yeux.

Dehors, le temps semble être suspendu à ses pensées et à ses souvenirs; enfin, c'est vite dit, savez; il y a comme plein d'image dans sa tête qu'il connaît pas, alors c'est pas vraiment des souvenirs, en y repensant.

Harry ouvre ses yeux.

Il ne se reconnaît pas; il ne se sent pas bien, il ne se sent pas lui, il se sent comme si quelque chose ne clochait pas, comme si tout avait merdé; _mais quoi?_

Et la porte s'ouvre; alors Harry referme les yeux; il se souvient des dernières vingt-quatre heures, et il n'est pas assez fou pour affronter un mangemort dans cet état-là. Il se sent vidé et rempli en même temps; des choses partent, et d'autres en reviennent; et c'est désagréablement confortable.

Il sent plusieurs présences; deux, ou peut-être trois. Ils s'approchent et son cœur bat fort.

-Regarde, murmure une voix. Il dort.

La voix est tellement douce que ça en devient gênant; et c'est comme si elle venait d'un autre monde avec tellement de tendresse qu'aucun homme ne pourrait égaler, même avec tout l'amour du monde.

Silence. Quelqu'un se rapproche, Potter peut le sentir; il sent le matelas s'abaisser à cause d'un poids.

-Il est beau, fait la voix.

Et une autre résonne, plus grave, celle d'un homme:

-Oui. Il te ressemble.

-J'espère qu'il a tes yeux.

Potter, il peut sentir une main qui vient caresser ses cheveux; et il fait tout son possible pour ne pas sursauter.

-Il a des longs cils.

L'autre ne répond pas.

-Il a des cheveux doux.

-Ils frisent, fait l'autre.

Harry peut sentir un sourire dans la voix.

-Laisse-le, claque la voix féminine. Ils sont très beaux.

Et il y a comme un silence, où Harry peut imaginer l'homme; gêné, les joues rougies et ses pieds qui tapent sur le sol. La main passe doucement sur son visage, et caresse son front.

-Je sais.

Il rajoute, après s'être raclé la gorge:

-Comme les tiens.

Harry imagine la femme sourire.

-Merci.

Potter, il sait qui c'est; il n'est pas idiot, ce n'est pas un imbécile, savez. Mais il doute, un peu; la voix douce et les compliments, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre aux Lestrange. Il pense qu'il rêve; ou que c'est un sort, par Voldemort; ou bien même par Malfoy, ou par le monde entier. Ça ne l'étonnerait même plus.

Il réfléchit; pendant que la main caresse ses joues. Il pense à lâcher prise; il se demande qu'est-ce qu'il a perdre, au final; il se demande qu'est-ce qui lui reste. Il pense à ouvrir les yeux; pour voir, peut-être, une fois dans sa vie le visage d'une mère; car il n'en n'a jamais connu, comprenez. Il se demande les conséquences de son acte; d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis il se fini par se dire qu'il ne pourra pas rester les yeux fermés toute sa vie, et au pire des cas, il vaut mieux mourir le plus tôt possible.

Avait-il peur de mourir?

Il ouvre les yeux.

D'abord, il sent la main s'arrêter sur sa joue, mais il ne voit rien; tout est un peu flou. Alors il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et il a comme l'impression que Lestrange, à ses côtés, a arrêté de respirer.

Il sent un corps se pencher de longs cheveux effleurent son visage et le visage, habituellement cruel de Bellatrix Lestrange rentre dans son champ de vision.

-Izar, sourit-elle.

* * *

Dîtes-moi si la suite vous intéresse !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK. Rowling

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ Slash, relation avec différence d'âge! Le langage et l'histoire restent soft, rien de drama là-dedans, peut-être un petit lemon par la suite, si mon âme de pervers fait surface, mais je vous tiendrais au courant et je préviendrais, no panique! ;)

 **Note:** Bonjour et bonsoir! J'espère que vous allez bien. Trop contente de vos retours du précédent chapitre! Merci beaucoup, merci. J'arrête pas de vous remercier tout le temps, ça doit être chiant pour vous aha. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça compte beaucoup beaucoup pour moi. Ce chapitre est assez long (bon, on va pas pousser mémé dans les orties, c'est pas un roman, mais vu que j'ai fait 5 pages je suis contente). J'ai écrit cette suite tellement vite, je me sentais inspirée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, l'inspiration prend mon âme. Enfin bref, quelques trucs à vous et je vais vite, promis : primo: j'ai fait ma propre version de Rodolphus, puisque nous avons 0 précision sur son caractère, sa façon d'être, son physique.. Donc je l'ai fait comment je l'imaginais. Dîtes-moi si il vous plaît ou si vous pensez qu'il est différent de cela. Et dernière chose, je trouve que ma Bellatrix est différente des livres/films. C'est normal, j'ai envie de vous dire, parce que avoir une phyco comme maman c'est pas trop le truc, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir fait naïse d'un niveau... Mettez-moi en prison pour ce crime. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressentis sur ça, aussi! Et petit détail: y'a pas de gentil dans ma fic'. Genre les mangemorts sont des enfants de coeurs qui font à la messe tous les dimanches, tout ça, y'a pas trop. Pareil pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre. J'ai pas envie de faire un truc poussé vers le changement de situation. Dumbledore a (pour moi) un côté extrêment mauvais et manipulateur, c'est surtout ça que je fais faire ressortir dans cette fic. Par exemple, je vois pas Molly être une connasse qui n'a jamais aimé Harry : pareil pour Ron et Hermione. Bon, je vous spoil un peu. Mais je pourrais toujours changé, si ça ne vous plaît pas. Je veux que cette fiction soit réaliste et pas tirée par les cheveux, qu'on ne frôle pas cette paranoïa entre du gentil et du méchant. Vous en pensez quoi de ça ?

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _Keloush:_ merci pour ta review! Voici la suite! :)

 _stormtrooper2:_ coucou! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise! Gros bisous à toi

 _Guest:_ Maître de l'Ombre est une fiction magnifique! Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée voir sa mise à jour. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic' te plaise :) Ahha, mon Barty/ Harry est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur. J'avais écrit un OS dessus mais je ne l'ai jamais publié (je ne l'ai jamais fini, mais bon, c'est une autre histoire!) Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)

Clair Obscure: Je fais continuer ton plaisir en postant la suite! Barty est le mangemort du quatrième livre/film. Lui qui prend le corps de Fol Oeil. Il est interprété par David Tennant (quel Dieu cet homme), magnifique acteur. N'hésite pas à regarder des vidéos ou images de "Barty Croupton" sur Youtube ou Google! Je le trouve très séduisant, mais on me dit souvent que j'ai des goûts bizarres. A toi de voir donc ;) ! Merci pour ta review, la suite est là!

 _Helda:_ merci pour ta review et ton suivis! Voici la suite la suite, j'espère qu'elle va toujours te plaire! Je n'abandonnerai pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci encore! Bisous !

 _Kimie_ : hey! Merci pour ta review, super contente que tu kiff' ! La suite est là :)

 _luna_ _park:_ Salut Luna! La suite est là, et je suis d'accord avec toi : ça serait dommage d'arrêter. Gros bisous!

 _Yume-Cry:_ Coucou! Merci pour ta review! Contente que cette fic' te plaise, et désolée pour la longueur! Je n'arrive jamais à écrire des longs trucs, ma plus longue chapitre/fiction est l'une du Labyrinthe : 13 pages. J'étais tellement fière ahah! Bisou

 _Aurelie :_

 _Hyoukami_ : merci beaucoup! la suite est là :)

 _Orthon_ : merci, mon couple préf'!

 _Aiiwa_ : et oui, c'est incroyable ce nombre... Merci pour ta review, bisous!

 _Loulou_ : ça sera un petit Barty/Harry, désolée ma belle! Mais si je vais un jour un OS Harry/Luna je te préviendrais :)

 _Sofia_ : merci beaucoup :)

 _Walala_ : merci! La suite est là :)

 _Kuroe_ : elle est là :)

 _agathe_ : elle est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaise! :)

Vous aimez quand je réponds à vos reviews? Ca m'a pris une heure, et j'ai mal aux doigts x)

Bisous mes loups!

Prenez-soin de vous,

jetepromets

* * *

Izar.

Bellatrix l'a appelé Izar. Malfoy l'avait appelé Izar. Il s'appelle Izar.

Mais Harry n'y croit pas; et il ne veut pas y croire, et c'est plutôt ça le problème. Il ne veut pas y croire, il a du mal à y croire. Potter, il a passé sa vie toujours tout seul; alors il n'a pas besoin d'une présence à ses côtés; Potter, il s'est habitué à sa solitude et son statut d'orphelin que ça ne le touche même plus.

Il voit sa mère; pour la première fois de sa vie, il voit sa mère. Elle a ses yeux noirs humides. Elle touche sa joue; elle la caresse, et, de son autre main, Potter peut sentir qu'elle touche ses cheveux.

Il recule; il recule car il ne veut pas y croire.

Harry voit de la tristesse dans son regard; et ça le perturbe, un peu. C'est étrange et ça le touche à la fois. La peine des autres l'a toujours touché, parce que Potter est beaucoup trop humain pour son propre bien. Potter, c'est quelqu'un de bien et c'est dangereux. Les gens biens ne survivent jamais longtemps.

Lestranges sourit quand même malgré sa larme qu'elle ne peut retenir. Elle dit :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, chéri…

Harry, il a son cœur qui bat fort.

Il a peur de mourir.

-Ne me tuez pas.

Il a son cœur qui bat fort et la peur de mourir fait trembler sa voix. Et, malgré sa peur qui prend toute son âme, il peut remarquer que sa voix a changé.

La femme rit, mais ça ressemble à un sanglot.

Il n'avait jamais vu Lestranges pleurer; il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire d'un bonheur presque heureux venant d'une vraie joie et non d'une soif de cruauté qui alimentait les sorts de sa baguette. Potter, il ne l'avait jamais vu si humaine.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable.

Harry peut voir les mouvements de ses fines mains qu'elle retient; elle a envie de le toucher, de caresser sa peau qu'elle n'a jamais pu voir de si près; tendre ses bras et passer sa main sur ses paupières qui cachent deux yeux qui ressemblent tant aux siens.

Izar a ses yeux noirs; mais il ne peut pas le voir.

Mais elle pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, et elle prend sur elle toute la peine qu'elle a; et peut-être même qu'elle prend toute la peine du monde entier pour les laisser là.

Mais elle ne veut pas faire peur à son fils.

Harry voit la femme lui sourire : et elle essaie d'être rassurante, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle essaie de bien paraître, d'être une bonne maman; et ça doit être la première fois depuis des années qu'elle a l'occasion de montrer tout son amour pour son enfant. Alors elle ne veut pas tout foutre en l'air.

Alors elle se racle la gorge, et elle mâche ses mots; elle les cherche même.

-On ne va pas te faire de mal, dit-elle.

Sa voix est si douce qu'elle en paraît presque fragile.

-Jamais, Izar.

Elle dit le mot « jamais » comme une promesse. Et peut-être que ça en est une.

-Tu comprends ?

Harry la regarde comme si il essaie de sonder ses paroles, et de voir le faux dans le vrai. Mais y'avait-il des mensonges, dans ses paroles ? Y'avait-il de la vérité ?

Lestrange porte sa main dans le vide. Elle laisse le temps à Izar de décider, de lui donner son autorisation pour le toucher.

Il ne dit rien. Il peut sentir, au bout des doigts de la femme, tout son espoir qui alimente ses rêves et ses souvenirs de lui qu'elle a gardé dans sa mémoire précieusement.

Bellatrix les a gardés, tous ces souvenirs. Elle les a pris, elle a pensé à eux très fort, et elle les a cachés dans une partie profonde de sa mémoire, celle où la réalité ne peut pas les atteindre. Elle les a enfuis, et peut-être, pendant un instant de sa vie, la folie a fait effacer tous ses souvenirs. Mais elle n'a jamais oublié parce qu'on n'oublie pas ces choses-là; malgré la folie et le désespoir. Elle les a juste mis de côté.

Alors il dit :

-Je crois que je comprends.

Elle sourit en pleurant un peu. Et l'homme, resté dans le coin de la pièce, donne l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

Il n'a pas bougé; il a juste, peut-être, oublié de respirer pendant un court instant. Harry voit qui le regarde; mais il ne le regarde pas.

Il a peur de le regarder. Il a peur de regarder Bellatrix aussi, mais peut-être un peu moins; puisqu'il a laissé sa main caresser ses joues et son visage.

Potter a peut-être moins peur de la femme car il croit à l'instinct et l'amour maternel d'une mère. Parce que, quand il a croisé le regard noir de Bellatrix, pendant une seconde peut-être, son instinct lui a dit qu'il pouvait s'accrocher à elle et se laisser aller.

Potter a de l'instinct et il est plutôt doué à ça; sa vie et ses choix sont pratiquement basés sur cet instinct; c'est comme ça. Hermione, elle, sa vie est portée par sa culture et son intelligence : et c'est comme ça.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.

C'est comme un éclair de feu qui passe dans sa tête, à Potter.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Il passe son regard de la femme à l'homme; sans s'en rendre compte : c'est même peut-être l'impulsivité de Griffondor qui parle.

L'homme lève un sourcil face à cette question. Il a les cheveux noirs; un peu moins noirs que ceux de Bellatrix, mais noirs quand même. De loin, Harry ne peut pas voir la couleur de ses yeux. Il est grand. Il est mince. Il est beau; d'une beauté froide de haute-famille; c'est comme une beauté glaciale et effrayante : c'est comme la beauté d'un serpent. C'est effrayant et fascinant à la fois. On a du mal à poser notre regard, mais si on le pose, même pas une seule seconde, l'image reste ancrée dans notre esprit : et c'est presque hypnotisant.

Rodolphus Lestrange devait être un homme d'une froideur hypnotisante.

-On voulait te récupérer. En finir avec cette mascarade.

C'est l'homme qu'a parlé. Il a la voix grave, et chaude : et c'est bizarre, un peu. Il a une voix différente de celle qu'on imagine, mais elle reste aussi belle que lui.

Il a ses mains derrière son dos.

Harry a du mal à soutenir son regard.

-Quelle mascarade ?

Bellatrix regarde son mari et son mari la regarde. Ils ne disent pas un mot. Ils parlent par les yeux.

L'homme se rapproche.

-Il n'y a pas de méchant. Il n'y a pas de gentil. Il n'y a pas de bon côté et il n'y a encore moins de mauvais côté.

Harry veut prendre la parole, mais il l'en empêche.

-Tout le monde est mauvais, Izar.

L'adolescent baisse les yeux.

\- Mais les pires restent ceux qui se disent bons.

Potter le regarde un peu mal, car il comprend ses sous-entendus. Bellatrix le voit.

-Assez pour aujourd'hui, fait –elle.

Elle jette un vaste regard à l'homme, mais passe rapidement à Harry. Elle lui sourit.

-Tu veux te voir, Izar ?

Harry la regarde, un peu perdu par cette légèreté qu'elle fait preuve.

-Comment je suis sensé vous faire confiance ?

Ça flingue le cœur à tout le monde, cette phrase.

-Je ne vous connais pas.

-Tu vas apprendre, chéri… murmure Bellatrix.

Elle répète, avec plus de force :

-Tu vas apprendre.

Elle essaie de se persuader. Ça se voit.

Il renifle.

-Vous êtes des mangemorts.

-Le nom n'a pas d'importance, fait l'homme.

Harry le regarde; et il soutient son regard, cette fois.

-C'est ce que vous êtes, c'est ce que vous faîtes. Ça a de l'importance.

Bellatrix, elle ferme les yeux, juste une seconde.

-C'est plus compliqué. Ça ne se résume pas un nom, cette guerre.

-Il n'y a pas de bon côté, Izar, répète l'homme.

Harry, il a un bordel dans sa tête et il a du mal à trier ses idées. Alors il laisse sortir la première phrase qu'il passe par là, et c'est pas forcément la bonne.

-C'est sûr que torturer jusqu'à la folie des gens ne faient pas de vous de bonnes personnes.

Sa voix, elle claque. Elle claque fort : tellement fort que la douceur dans les yeux de Lestrange s'en va. Et elle a juste les yeux noirs. Les yeux vides. Elle n'est pas en colère : elle n'est pas triste, peut-être un peu. Mais elle ne s'est juste pas quoi répondre.

L'homme non plus. Pendant une seconde, sa main avait l'avide envie de s'écraser sur la joue du plus jeune. Pendant une seconde, seulement. Une seule. Une, je vous le promets. Parce que cette phrase transpire toute la peine et le vide des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Son fils avait ramené les vieux souvenirs : ceux qu'on ne veut pas faire ressortir.

Rodolphus Lestrange s'est senti, pendant une seconde, dans une cellule remplie de froid et de peur. Son cœur s'était transformé en pierre, et pendant une seconde, sa main a tremblé de peur.

Il s'était senti vulnérable et faible à cause d'une phrase prononcée par son fils.

-Bella, il faut le laisser se reposer.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Rodolphus.

-Tu avais raison, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Des avis sur les Lestrange ? Ils vous plaisent ? Des défauts ? Des trucs qui vous gênent ? Soyez pas timide, et n'hésitez pas à me le dire !


End file.
